


tied up advocacy

by Voidromeda



Category: Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/Voidromeda
Summary: "I told you I'm not that flexible."He may not be flexible, but the point of bondage - at least according to Ryo - is to bring out the best in a person.





	tied up advocacy

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Ryo x Haruto fanfic? I am surprised. They are very good together.
> 
> I wrote this at 1 to 2 am, so this is very tired and nonsensical.

“I told you I’m not that flexible.”

The sentence is uttered accusatorily, though not harshly – it is in the same, unassumingly serious tone that Haruto always uses, his eyebrows pinching together while he tries to gaze at Ryo despite the loss of his glasses. They sit somewhere on the makeshift side table, carefully set in the middle as to avoid it falling, and the way Haruto gazes blearily at him has Ryo fighting back a smile.

He is staring far over Ryo’s head, staring at the mess of green and red paint that splatters on the wall directly behind him, and he tries not to giggle.

Before him, Haruto strains on the bed, his legs splayed about wildly in an attempt to push him to his limits. He can see the way his body struggles with the bondage – it isn’t too tight and too far as to bring him an unbearable pain, the tearing of muscles, but at the very least it is enough to push him to the boundaries of what he is capable of --- and in a way, it is undeniably beautiful.

The red stands, stark, over Haruto’s white shirt, almost looking as if it is staining the blank sheet beneath it, and Ryo has to bite back the urge to stroke his arched neck. The rope loops around his neck, wrists and ankles, binding him all elaborately to try and force his limbs to bend and his back to arch. Haruto lifts his head up every once in a while, trying to catch glimpses of Ryo so that he may glare non-menacingly at him.

“The point of bondage is to bring out the best in you,” Ryo says, even as he cradles the back of Haruto’s head and tugs him back even further, bending him down onto his folded yet spread out legs or at least closer to it, “and if you aren’t flexible, just gotta show you that your body can take more than you think it can.” the explanation is a simple one, though it is far easier to say when Haruto really cannot see him leering at his splayed body.

His chest arches with the arc of his back and it hits Ryo, for but a moment, that Haruto really will look beautiful fully naked – soft, pale skin contrastingly especially with the crimson, bruising easily even with the slightest of strain, and Ryo swallows. Haruto swallows, the sound loud, and he wriggles a little, trying to test the restraints on his young body, and Ryo bites back the urge to leave a mark on his throat.

Haruto shivers, his chest heaving up and down gently, slowly, and he shifts a little, even with his body willingly at Ryo’s mercy, “it – it feels odd.” Haruto admits softly, yet his voice is sweet in spite of the uncertain words, and Ryo’s mouth feels unbearably dry suddenly. “But it feels… soothing? Good.”

He threads his hand through his hair, playing with the soft strands and letting them slip between his fingers, “tell me about it. What makes it feel good?” his heartbeat quickens immediately as the question slips out, his eyes wide and searching through Haruto even if he can’t see him, and Ryo lets his lips stroke feather soft across the taut skin of his throat.

Underneath his lips, he feels his throat bob with each swallow, feels the movement while Haruto struggles to form words. “I like it, the – the loss of control, I suppose?” it almost doesn’t sound like him, the normally composed and confident Haruto struggling to speak when he normally fires cheesy line after cheesy line. Ryo likes it, and he wonders if that makes him as sadistic as Zen is. “I appreciate it, being able to trust you like this. Being able to let go. It – I see why you like it so much.”

Ah, now there is the Haruto he remembers. The Haruto who gives out speeches and tries to encourage or remind people of reality, the Haruto who sounds so sure of himself even when he sounds corny, and the Haruto who is quick to burn bright with embarrassment the moment someone points out how silly he sounds.

Like a shounen protagonist thrown out of his element. It is cute, in a sort of cringe-worthy way. He still appreciates the way his throat moves and vibrates with each movement of his voice against his lips and Ryo breathes, heavily, onto his neck. Haruto giggles, surprised, “ah, Ryo-kun?”

“I’m glad you like it, bondage’s my life, y’know.” Ryo says, a gentle reminder that doesn’t need to be said in the quiet hush of their room – Haruto’s breath hitches and then releases in a relieved sigh when Ryo lets him sit up as much as the ropes allow him. “You doin’ good? Is it getting to be a bit much?” he asks and reaches over for Haruto’s glasses even before he stops faltering and nods his head. He slides his glasses onto him and watches Haruto squint away from the wall behind him and, instead, focus his gaze back onto Ryo.

He fidgets beautifully now that he can see Ryo, his cheeks dusting a light pink that quickly turns into a burning, bright red; he sighs and huffs, looking unduly shy despite the eagerness he shows over being tied up, and he just wants to kiss the frown off of Haruto’s face. “Would you untie me?” he asks after Ryo just takes him in, trying to immortalize his image in his mind where cameras fail him now, “I am starting to get cramps.”

That immediately sets him off and he stumbles over himself to untie all of the rope wrapping around Haruto’s body, internally bemoaning the fact that he has to remove it and that his art subject is clothed the entire time, and Ryo settles back on his haunches after he is done freeing him up. He sets the rope gently aside and reaches over to massage at Haruto’s wrists, helping him rub the circulation back in, and Ryo struggles not to kiss his palm, his fingers.

“Thank you,” Haruto says, his voice so sincere and bright that Ryo ducks his head down to hide his own blush, “would you stay with me?” he asks immediately after, the question ridiculous in that there is only one bed in each room and they both already agree to being bunkmates, but Ryo gets it.

This is his first time doing something like this – he can see how bright his face is still, his eyes glazing over a bit, and Ryo cups his cheeks. Haruto jolts in surprise then immediately curls into Ryo’s grip when he embraces him tightly, letting him rest his cheek upon his shoulder. “Let’s go to sleep,” Ryo says while he gently leads Haruto to laying down on his side, though he still slides his hands down onto the small of his back, right above his rear, “I won’t leave ya, don’t worry about it.”

“I didn’t expect you to.” Haruto says factually, though his voice is gentler than he means it to be and the relief shows obviously on his face. They shuffle around until they are underneath the blanket together, with Ryo [surprisingly] playing big spoon to Haruto’s little spoon, and he breathes in the smell of his hair. Haruto falls asleep near instantly in his arms and it takes Ryo some time, mostly because he can’t stop fantasizing about him naked and with red painting across his skin.

Yeah.

He hopes Haruto will consider modeling for him that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Where to find me:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ourgodslayer) || [Pillowfort.](https://www.pillowfort.social/flynn)


End file.
